(OS) Mort
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Petit OS bien débile imaginé autour du mot "Mort". Lucifer ne va pas tarder à craquer.


_Petit OS imaginé autour du mot "Mort". Je l'ai écrit en une heure en état de folie avancée, ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'oeuvre._

 **Disclaimer : Si j'avais dessiné moi-même Détective Conan et Magic Kaito, je suis certaine que ça n'aurait pas DU TOUT eu le même succès.**

* * *

 **Mort**

* * *

Non. Là, ce n'était pas possible.

Il en était sûr. Ça faisait moins de deux décennies. Moins de deux décennies qu'il s'en était enfin libéré. Et voilà qu' _il_ était de retour ?

En général, les maladies, on en souffre une fois et puis on est vacciné. Mais non ! Pour Lucifer, il n'y avait pas de repos. Comment on appelait ça, déjà, comme maladie ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un meilleur nom, parce que « Dépression chronique », ce n'était pas vraiment classe.

Il déploya ses ailes et alla toquer chez Saint Pierre. Même si ce cornu rabougri ne l'aimait pas, il devait le laisser rentrer au Paradis si la situation l'exigeait. Et là, c'était vraiment sérieux. L'encorné le laissa rentrer de mauvaise humeur, et Lucifer traça sa route dans la foule de bienheureux – ou du moins, la foule la traça pour lui en s'écartant prudemment.

Il arriva à la porte du Vieux et entra sans s'annoncer. De toute façon, Il n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère pour si peu.

« Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda le Vieux, assis sur son bureau en train de lire l' _Écho de la Terre_.

Lucifer n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Après tout, le Vieux était toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

« Un problème. Un énorme problème. Un problème cataclysmique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?

\- _Il_ est revenu ! »

Le journal s'abaissa, la lecture remise à plus tard. Un long soupir accompagna cette action. Il s'y attendait, à celle-là, depuis qu'Il avait vu le nom s'inscrire sur sa fiche. Mais Il n'y pouvait rien. La mort arrive parfois sans prévenir.

« Lucy, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Ça va s'arranger.

\- Moins de vingt ans. Je n'ai _même pas_ eu deux décennies complètes pour récupérer. C'est abominable, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le renvoyer sur Terre à nouveau. À force de le réincarner, il faut laisser le temps à son âme de se recharger dans l'Au-Delà.

\- Quand ? Quand est-ce que ce sera bon ?

\- Je dirais… environ dix ans ?

\- DIX ANS ? Mais je serais mort d'ici là !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, comment un ange pourrait-il mourir ?

\- En succombant de « dépression chronique » ?

\- … bon, peut-être que Je peux m'arranger pour huit ans.

\- Mais c'est encore trop !

\- N'en demande pas trop non plus, Je fais des miracles, pas des mangas. C'est huit ans minimum. »

Lucifer baissa la tête, dépité. Loin, très loin en bas, il pouvait voir les Enfers, bien plus colorés que d'habitude, parce qu'évidemment, _il_ n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de teindre tous les démons du coin dans différentes couleurs arc-en-ciel.

 _Il_ avait aussi traumatisé tous les nouveaux morts du coin – les autres, âgés de plus de vingt ans de mort, ayant déjà accepté la chose – , qui s'étaient demandé au début si cette chose abominable, mal coiffée et lanceuse de boules de fumée était une des formes de torture du coin.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, _il_ ne se limitait pas aux fantômes. Lucifer aurait adoré l'embaucher, mais _il_ s'attaquait aussi aux démons. Et à lui. Une fois, il s'était retrouvé avec une teinture rose qui avait mis un temps fou à partir. Comment était-il sensé terroriser les gens avec un truc pareil sur la tête ?

Il le regarda mettre des serre-têtes à oreilles de lapin sur chacun des trois crânes de son pauvre cerbère, qui était de train de gémir, les pattes attachées par il-ne-savait quelle corde magiquement solidifiée qu' _il_ avait dû voler à un démon.

« On voit que ce n'est pas à toi de le supporter à chaque fois qu'il meurt.

\- Que veux-tu, il n'a pas vraiment le profil d'un saint.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas le réincarner sur Terre dès maintenant ?

\- Oui. J'en suis navré pour toi, mais c'est ainsi. Par plus de trois réincarnations par siècle. »

Le diable aux cheveux hérissés était maintenant en train de recouvrir le palais de l'ange déchu avec des ballons de différentes couleurs. Il y avait aussi des banderoles avec l'inscription « Maison du stalker de Shin-chan » dessus.

Il avait l'air très content de lui. En contrebas, l'ange d'un petit gosse qui lui ressemblait de manière effrayante et qui avait réussi, le Vieux savait comment, à entrer dans les Enfers les plus profonds sans que la moindre plume de ses ailes grises n'ait été obscurcie, le regardait avec un air mélangeant la pitié et l'amusement.

Ce foutu ange maudit aussi était là. Oh non. Quand les deux étaient dans l'Au-Delà au même moment, c'était toujours que quelque chose de particulièrement horrible n'allait pas tarder à se passer chez lui.

Le Vieux déglutit.

« Je compatis sincèrement à ta douleur, Lucy. »

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

 **NdA** : _J'ignore comment ces deux-là sont morts. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'Au-Delà désapprouve._

 _Et oui, Lucifer a un cerbère. J'ai mélangé deux mythologies différentes, je crois. Mais bon, à ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus très important. Pour ma défense, le jasmin peut avoir un parfum assez entêtant. Ça a sans doute chamboulé ce qu'il restait de mon bon sens. Déjà que je n'en avais pas beaucoup en réserve à la base..._


End file.
